opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/A weakened Marcus goes on a long search.
Marcus and Richard fought for one last time, the powerful figure has passed away in that fight, but Marcus is not that much more alive, having sustained damage so big the only thing keeping him alive so far is his own will But keeping his promise to Richard both he, Soup and Jacky go in search for Richard's daughter and crew Soup: So Jacky any idea where they might be? Jacky: Kau kau kau kau kau kau (They should still be in Yvel, the country of knights) Soup: Interesting, but isn't it in the new world right? Jacky: Kau (yes) Soup: sighs Hang on you 2 Marcus: eyes widen Wait a litt- Soup seemingly ignoring Marcus words rockets fulls speed ahead, Marcus barely clinging on with both hands and jacky with his hands and teeth, Soup traverses the calm belts in a breeze and quickly makes through the storms of the new world by going above the wind currents Upon reaching the first island in the New World which the aho pirates visited he lands near ashore Marcus: @_@ I hate you Soup Soup: Oi! Higasa onee-chan you there? Jacky: Kau Kau Kau (What are we doing here?) Soup: We're here to get a eternal pose for Yvel. Jacky: Why would they have one? Marcus: yawning Because Raijin island specializes in magnetism and electricity. Soup: You woke up finally! Jacky: Kau kau kau (Now the peace and quiet's gone) Marcus: pouting in annoyance You're the one yelling all the time! Jacky: KAU KAU KAU (You got a problem!?) Marcus: See you're yelling again! Jacky grows big and starts getting in a dust fight with Marcus comically on Soup's back Soup: with a pissed off face Would you guys stop already. The fight merely intensifies even more as Soup speaks Soup: I said to STOP! Soup releases lightning all around him, Marcus and Jacky are both zapped, but the lightning doesn't stop there, Soup Marcus and Jacky are then hit by more and more lightning bolts coming from the sky above Raijin island Soup: flies away from the island a good bit M-M-Maybe zapping you near t-that island w-was a bad idea. Jacky/Marcus: angry face fault YOU THINK! ???: Kukukuku You guys are still the same old bunch. On a boat near the island is a grown woman, still not that old, being in her mid twenties at best Marcus: Higasa! A black box appears underneath her saying Higasa: Umbrella seller Soup: Long time no see. Higasa: Hum! Higasa smiles while taking out a umbrella from inside the boat She opens the umbrella and swiftly jumps out of the boat, floating all the way where Soup and the other 2 are Higasa: What brings you here? Marcus: We need a lop pose to Yvel. Higasa: Oh! Follow me we got atleast 3 of those. Higasa floats back to the boat and looks around a giant chest full poses Soup: Why does she carry every pose in that boat sweatdrops Marcus: It would be bad if something happened to it. Higasa takes out a log pose with the name Yvel engraved on the tag, she grabs it tight and tosses it at Marcus with super strength, Marcus is headshoted promptly Marcus: @_@ it's tuesday? Higasa: Gomen! Gomen! My aim's still as horrible as ever! she bows and hits her head on the side of the boat breaking part of it How clumsy of me! Higasa starts rebuilding the broken part of the ship Soup: sweatdroping what a dangerous woman... Marcus, Soup and Jacky follow the Log Pose, swiftly navigating over the New World's stormy skies, with some effort they reach Yvel in the span of a day Yvel is a beautiful land in the New World, full of old architecture, vast plains and a giant castle in the middle of the island, there are dozens of knights patrolling the streets on horses, and atleast 1 one of them is wearing a black armor and riding a pegasus Marcus: +_+ I want one of those flying horses! Soup: AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!? Jacky: Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau (Preferably one that doesn't zap you) Both Marcus and Jacky are zapped by soup and they descend to the ground Marcus: You sure they're here Jacky? Jacky: Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau (Last time we heard something from them they were here.) Marcus: How long has it been Jacky: Kau kau... (2 months...) Marcus: hitting jacky in the head comically THEY ALREADY LEFT THEN! Jacky: Kau Kau Kau! (FIND A TRAIL THEN!) Knight: Are you voyagers or pirates? all 3 turn their attention to a knight on a horse, his face is covered by his helmet Marcus: picking his nose We're vigilantes Knight: Is that so? Hohoho Would you mind helping us then? Marcus: Hmmm? Knight: It seems our new queen had a treasure of his stolen by a rogue Knight. If you really are a vigilante you wouldn't have a problem helping us right? Marcus: Guess so! Soup, Jacky, we're going on a treasure hunt! Marcus and the 2 randomly go into the town with this new duty on their shoulders, they enter a shopping plaza, with various shops all around and trees, benches to sit on and some fountains/statues Soup: Why did you decide to help them? Marcus: I'm a vigilante now! I must help people out! Soup: Still! It's a problem that has nothing to do with us, besides if the queen got something stolen, his treasures must be bad guarded. An eerie voice echoes across the plaza they were in, a woman's voice is heard ???: Fu fu fu fu if it isn't my old friend Marcus. Marcus: could it be? The water fountains which were composed of statues start gaining some life, the statues immedeatly surround Marcus and Marcus alone ???: It's been a while since Smoker beat me and almost captured me, big boss 4th horseman was really mad, you know? fu fu fu oh well don't struggle too much I just want to chat. Marcus tries to fight the statues but his punches only crack them barely, Marcus is still too weakened from Richards fight and the statues are not made from just a weak rock, a special marble, more durable then steel The stone soldiers capture Marcus, but Soup and Jacky manage to save him in time, but they too are not totally safe from the menace, Gargoyles from the tops of the nearby churches jump after them, Soup is overhwlemed by the height and is forced to stay on the ground, his lightning can't penetrate their non conducting bodies Jacky: Kau Kau Kau! Jacky grows a truly gigantic size and crushes all the rock soldiers, but suddenly he is struck behind by a giant force, Jacky immediately reverts back to it's normal size unconscious Black Knight: the only one riding a unicorn with a crossbow in his hand We captured them queen ???: Great~ Hold them there! On the tallest tower of the castle a figure stands with a spear on it's hand, the figures then jumps a large distance, reaching the shopping plaza in a single jump, since the plaza was right infront of the castle ???: Don't you remember me? Jacky and Soup are both knocked unconscious by the Black Knight and his arrows, Marcus is instead held in place by the statues ???: I might look a little different but it's still me, Lustro~ Marcus: What are you doing here!!!!? Lustro: I decided I'd borrow this country. Taking revenge is too much of a bother, so I decided I'd just help! Marcus: Don't bullshit me! After all you- Marcus is pierced by Lustro's spear from one side to the other of his belly Lustro: You want power don't you? Now that you're in this state~ Can you even get back to your former self with these injuries? Marcus: coughing up blood is bad, I can't afford a fight It's... true, I probably won't compare to my former self Lustro: Would you like some help then? Fufufufu Lustro removes the spear and it's covered in Marcus blood Lustro: Meet me in 3 days. In the meanwhile try to find my stolen treasure, a rouge knight took it, if you do that I might just make it quicker. Marcus: Damn it... Lustro: If you need help or anything just whisper into a statue, now Lustro turns his back to Marcus let the search begin. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts